


Pretty

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body hate, Gen, Happy Ending, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: A poem I wrote instead of feeling bad about my body. It helped. :)





	Pretty

I like how I can make rhymes  
I like how I can make people laugh in sad times  
I like how I can turn a bad thought good  
I like my general mood  
I like that I can write stories when someone prompts me  
I like that I can defend myself when someone stomps me  
I like the way I think  
I like the way I can’t hold my drink  
I like that I can be patient while waiting for an hour  
I like my jokes, they’re like a superpower  
I like when I get to sing really loud  
I like it when someone makes me feel proud  
I like it when I make really cool creatures  
I like it when people notice their special features  
I like a lot about myself, and then some  
But this body hate, where did that come from?  
Why do I get sad when I see other girls  
Slim waists, pretty hair, skin like pearls  
Why do I refuse to wear the pretty tight dresses  
Why does my hair not look like those beautiful tresses  
My skin feels as spotty as the face of the moon  
Why does it feel like I’m inflated like a balloon?  
Or maybe it only feels that way  
Because that’s what others have taught me to say  
Obsessed with sports, trying to motivate me  
To do stuff of which the purpose I don’t see.   
Why getting thin because you ran a mile  
When all I want to do is make others smile?  
So I’ll just carry on making people grin  
I’ll raise my head and keep up my chin  
I’ll do and create things that make me laugh, you’ll see  
And if that ever is not enough for me  
I’ll just write poetry, stories and songs   
I’ll stay up late working on cosplays for cons  
When it rains, I’ll tilt my head toward the skies,  
‘Cause inside my brain is like the sunrise  
And then, when I look into the mirror, I’ll be honest with you,  
I guess I’m kind of beautiful too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel bad about yourself, just remember that there are thousands of straight white men in suits that profit from your self-hate. And you don't want a straight white man to get that satisfaction, do you?   
> If that doesn't work: WRITE. Get it out. Trust me, it'll help. 
> 
> x  
> Ella  
> SleepingReader
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, questions, let me know!


End file.
